(C) Copyright 2000 Texas Instruments Incorporated. A portion of the disclosure of this patent document contains material which is subject to copyright protection. The copyright owner has no objection to the facsimile reproduction by anyone of the patent disclosure, as it appears in the Patent and Trademark Office patent file or records, but otherwise reserves all copyright rights whatsoever.
This invention relates to data processing devices, electronic processing and control systems and methods of their manufacture and operation, and particularly relates to microprocessors optimized for digital signal processing.
Generally, a microprocessor is a circuit that combines the instruction-handling, arithmetic, and logical operations of a computer on a single semiconductor integrated circuit. Microprocessors can be grouped into two general classes, namely general-purpose microprocessors and special-purpose microprocessors. General-purpose microprocessors are designed to be programmable by the user to perform any of a wide range of tasks, and are therefore often used as the central processing unit (CPU) in equipment such as personal computers. Special-purpose microprocessors, in contrast, are designed to provide performance improvement for specific predetermined arithmetic and logical functions for which the user intends to use the microprocessor. By knowing the primary function of the microprocessor, the designer can structure the microprocessor architecture in such a manner that the performance of the specific function by the special-purpose microprocessor greatly exceeds the performance of the same function by a general-purpose microprocessor regardless of the program implemented by the user.
One such function that can be performed by a special-purpose microprocessor at a greatly improved rate is digital signal processing. Digital signal processing generally involves the representation, transmission, and manipulation of signals, using numerical techniques and a type of special-purpose microprocessor known as a digital signal processor (DSP). Digital signal processing typically requires the manipulation of large volumes of data, and a digital signal processor is optimized to efficiently perform the intensive computation and memory access operations associated with this data manipulation. For example, computations for performing Fast Fourier Transforms (FFTs) and for implementing digital filters consist to a large degree of repetitive operations such as multiply-and-add and multiple-bit-shift. DSPs can be specifically adapted for these repetitive functions, and provide a substantial performance improvement over general-purpose microprocessors in, for example, real-time applications such as image and speech processing.
DSPs are central to the operation of many of today""s electronic products, such as high-speed modems, high-density disk drives, digital cellular phones, complex automotive systems, and video-conferencing equipment. DSPs will enable a wide variety of other digital systems in the future, such as video-phones, network processing, natural speech interfaces, and ultra-high speed modems. The demands placed upon DSPs in these and other applications continue to grow as consumers seek increased performance from their digital products, and as the convergence of the communications, computer and consumer industries creates completely new digital products.
Microprocessor designers have increasingly endeavored to exploit parallelism to improve performance. One parallel architecture that has found application in some modern microprocessors utilizes multiple instruction fetch packets and multiple instruction execution packets with multiple functional units.
Digital systems designed on a single integrated circuit are referred to as an application specific integrated circuit (ASIC). MegaModules are being used in the design of ASICs to create complex digital systems a single chip. (MegaModule is a trademark of Texas Instruments Incorporated.) Types of MegaModules include SRAMs, FIFOs, register files, RAMs, ROMs, universal asynchronous receiver-transmitters (UARTs), programmable logic arrays and other such logic circuits. MegaModules are usually defined as integrated circuit modules of at least 500 gates in complexity and having a complex ASIC macro function. These MegaModules are predesigned and stored in an ASIC design library. The MegaModules can then be selected by a designer and placed within a certain area on a new IC chip.
Designers have succeeded in increasing the performance of DSPs, and microprocessors in general, by increasing clock speeds, by removing data processing bottlenecks in circuit architecture, by incorporating multiple execution units on a single processor circuit, and by developing optimizing compilers that schedule operations to be executed by the processor in an efficient manner. The increasing demands of technology and the marketplace make desirable even further structural and process improvements in processing devices, application systems and methods of operation and manufacture.
An illustrative embodiment of the present invention seeks to provide a microprocessor, and a method for operating a microprocessor that improves digital signal processing performance. Aspects of the invention are specified in the claims.
In an embodiment of the present invention, a digital signal processor is provided which has an instruction for expanding one bit to form a mask.
In an embodiment of the present invention, a first bit from a two-bit mask in a source operand is replicated and placed in a least significant half word of a destination operand while a second bit from the two-bit mask in the source operand is replicated and placed in a most significant half word of the destination operand.
In another embodiment of the invention, a first bit from a four-bit mask in a source operand is replicated and placed in a least significant byte of a destination operand, a second bit from the four-bit mask is replicated and placed in a second least significant byte of the destination operand, a third bit from the four-bit mask is replicated and placed in a second most significant byte of the destination operand and a fourth bit from the four-bit mask is replicated and placed in a most significant byte of the destination operand.